Liar game
by Mrs Bipolar
Summary: SS&NH. Entonces a Haruno Sakura se le asignó la misión de su vida: seducir a Uchiha Sasuke, su antiguo compañero de equipo y persona a la que aún amaba, además de ser un ninja criminal rango S. Pero todo era más profundo, más oscuro. El verdadero objetivo de eso era… /—Todo hubiese sido más fácil si no hubieses caído en mi juego de mentiras, Sasuke-kun.
1. Este es el juego

**disclaimer applied.** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Liar game (portada y fanfic) © Mrs Bipolar | Utakata Hanabi © Supercell | _**spoilers,**_ SS y NH, guerra, canon, semi-AU a partir del capítulo 482 del manga, página 8.

* * *

Pequeños pétalos de flores de cerezo caían tranquilamente por sobre su cabeza, que, bañados por la luz de la luna, traían un aire nostálgico de esos que él odiaba. Tomó un débil pétalo entre sus dedos (manchados de sangre desde que era un niño), y evitó que la mayoría de sus recuerdos afloraran con excepción de uno: «Rin».

Ya era hora de dejar de estar bajo ese árbol para entrar por fin a la aldea, las distracciones eran tiempo perdido.

Dio un par de saltos, dejando por fin el árbol de cerezo que estaba a pocos metros de la entrada de Konoha, y entró en la aldea sin ser notado. Después de todo, le era fácil entrar habiendo sido un ninja de la Hoja.

—Ah, Konoha. —Una sonrisa, ladina por excelencia y oculta bajo una máscara de espiral, tiró de los labios del individuo. Recién llegaba a la cálida aldea que despedía un aura de tranquilidad en la noche, aunque invitaba a que cualquier extraño entrara en ésta: un festival hacía que la aldea se alumbrara con fuegos artificiales y juegos imposibles se exhibían por las calles de tierra—. Qué lindo es volver a casa.

Se había dejado caer en un callejón especialmente oscuro, cerca de la presa que estaba por cazar. Ignoró deliberadamente los rostros de los Hokages esculpidos; prefirió detallar el panorama: tal como había previsto, Konoha celebraba la venida de la primavera con el clásico festival, así que las defensas eran solo un poco menos duras —aunque eso le bastó.

—Qué raro que Sakura-chan no haya llegado todavía.

Oh, ¡la señal de que todo estaba por comenzar! Esa molesta voz de aquel Uzumaki daba inicio a todo su plan.

Tiró una piedra contra un basurero en el mismo callejón donde estaba, sobresaltando a Naruto que esperaba en la calle principal. Sakura demoraba demasiado incluso siendo una chica, así que si él averiguaba de dónde provenía el ruido no haría demasiado daño, ¡después de todo estaba aburridísimo! Con ese pensamiento rondando su cabeza, se asomó al callejón y al no ver nada terminó por introducirse de lleno en él.

—No hay nada, ¡qué aburrido, dattebayo! —reclamó haciendo un puchero. Se volteó para salir de aquel apestoso callejón cuando, a la par, sintió un kunai en su cuello y vio al Kyūbi abrir los ojos con sorpresa, emoción que se convirtió en odio en un segundo en esos enormes ojos rojos—. ¡T-tú eres…!

—_¡Uchiha Madara! _—bramó el Kyūbi dentro de Naruto.

El rubio estaba siendo internado de nuevo en la oscuridad, perdiendo de vista la calle principal y desapareciendo de la vista de los transeúntes.

Una suave risa sardónica se dejó escuchar, sin dejarle terminar la oración al chico (por más Uchiha Madara que fuera, no podía oír la voz del Bijū dentro de Naruto). No importaba que Naruto hablase fuerte o que gritase, ya que había planeado cada movimiento, cada pieza tan perfectamente que todo se movía como él quería que se moviera. Ningún shinobi pasaba por esos lugares. Ni ahora ni en un rato más lo harían; se había encargado de que así pasara.

—Escucha atentamente, Uzumaki Naruto. —Presionó el kunai con más fuerza contra el cuello y se acercó lentamente al oído del chico, quien respiraba entrecortadamente—. Lo diré sólo una vez, ¿está claro? En estos momentos Haruno Sakura está camino a la misión de su vida —le dijo, ignorando que los ojos del rubio se abrieron desmesuradamente al oír eso—: ha huido de Konoha para unirse a Sasuke. Si no sigues al pie de la letra las instrucciones que te iré dando, le daré la orden a Sasuke de matarla al instante.

—¡Teme! —Los dientes del rubio rechinaron y Madara supo que lo tenía justo donde quería—. ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

Kyūbi sabía que entre Naruto y él no habría nunca un lazo importante, así que le pareció lógico que aquel «nosotros» hiciera referencia al ya extinto Equipo 7 antes que a él, pero también tenía ojos para notar que la unión y reconstrucción de éste era una utopía. A Naruto le gustaban demasiado las utopías, a su parecer.

—¡¿Y qué pasa si intento pedir ayuda?! ¡Podría vencerte ahora mismo, 'ttebayo! —bramó.

—_Inútil _—le gruñó el Kyūbi. El rubio frunció el ceño y le reclamó internamente que no hablaba con él.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Haz lo que te digo, a menos que quieras que alguien importante en tu vida… muera. Lamentablemente para ti, tengo la forma de saber si pides ayuda a cualquier shinobi existente.

Deseaba un segundo, tan solo uno, para pensar sobre el asunto y poder replicar de alguna manera inteligente, pero al notar que Madara tenía intenciones de desaparecer, se desesperó y gritó:

—¡Espera, 'ttebayo!

Paró en seco sin más gestos que ése. Naruto lo entendió como una pausa para dejarlo hablar. Decidió exponer su duda más importante, porque incluía a dos de las personas más importantes en su vida, porque incluía a dos miembros del Equipo 7 y porque, por ellos, podría sacrificar lo que fuera.

—¿Cuál… cuál es la razón por la que Sakura-chan va donde Sasuke?

—¿Quieres saber por qué ella va donde él? —Ambos sabían que ésa era una pregunta capciosa, aunque la expresión grave (que presenció al voltearse) que Naruto adoptó no le agradó en absoluto. No era la clase de cara que alguien ponía cuando se encontraba sin esperanza alguna—. Las flores son tan débiles, tan fáciles de romper —observó más para sí que para él, mirando un pequeñísimo pétalo de cerezo pegado a su mano; apretó el puño, estrangulándolo con ira. El pensamiento latente de Rin le taladraba la cabeza. Regresando al presente, optó por una opción para que Naruto al fin exhibiera desesperanza—. Ya te dije que está camino a la misión de su vida. Una que le di yo.

—¡¿A qué clase de misión te refieres, imbécil?! ¡Responde a mi pregunta, dattebayo!

—Es fácil: seducir a Uchiha Sasuke. Ésa es su misión.

* * *

**«Li****α****r g****α****me»**

**I.- **Este es el juego

**«**Abarrotada de personas estaba aquella fiesta a finales de Agosto.  
Me puse el yukata y los geta  
y me fui haciendo sonidos de 'click clack'.**»**

_(Afureru hito de nigiwa hachigatsu natsu no omatsuri.  
Yukata wo kite geta mo haite  
karan koron oto wo tateru)_

* * *

Seducir a Uchiha Sasuke.

Ésa era su misión, la razón por la que corría a toda velocidad por los bosques hacía horas, justo en la dirección contraria a Konoha. Madara —otro Uchiha, otro hombre que odiar— le indicó exactamente dónde encontrar a su antiguo compañero de equipo, diciéndole tranquilamente que intentara convencer a Sasuke con cualquier argumento, ya que él se encargaría del resto.

«Ya no es tan lejos… —pensó, asustada de la misión, del estado de Konoha y de Sasuke. Sobre todo de Sasuke; él… vería de inmediato a través de sus mentiras—. Falta poco». Para pasar el rato, se examinó a sí misma: Sus piernas, sus débiles y odiosas piernas, estaban cansadas; su corazón latía deprisa, atropellada y (podría jurar) erráticamente; sus ojos mostraban determinación.

Lo sabía; sabía que demostraban determinación. Tenían que hacerlo para que no se quebrara al verlo nuevamente.

—Tú puedes —se animó en vano.

Por supuesto que no podía. Era idiota pensarlo, la misión era suicida de por sí. Pero si no lo intentaba… Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, todos en Konoha iban a… Sacudió la cabeza. ¡No pensaría en algo así! Una misión se intentaba cumplir hasta el final.

El seducir a Sasuke no significaba lo mismo que en aquel entonces, donde los tres tenían a un sensei flojo y doce inocentes años, donde el seducirlo significaba tener al chico más guapo y genial con ella. Bueno, no es como si su definición de Sasuke siguiera siendo la misma después de entrar al mismo grupo; pasó por varias fases hasta que conoció de verdad a Sasuke y lo comprendió en cierto grado (porque había cosas que había que vivirlas para comprenderlas, cosas que, sinceramente, no deseaba vivir jamás).

Primero, fue el chico más genial, talentoso, atractivo e inalcanzable que pudiese existir. Quizás llamaba la atención de todas por lo último; quizás lo había visto en primer lugar como un trofeo que podía sacar a relucir frente a las demás. Algo como «¡Mueran de envidia, perras! ¡Él es y siempre será mío!» y una infantil sacada de lengua se le asomaba por la mente cuando pensaba en esa etapa suya.

Luego, cuando se unió a su equipo, dejó de ser tan inalcanzable; sin embargo, ahora la definición de persona frívola y antisocial empezó a tener otro contexto frente al Uchiha. Se mostraba reacio a cualquier contacto, alzaba la barbilla con orgullo cuando superaba a Naruto, intentaba demostrarle la valía de su Sharingan a su sensei y… la ignoraba por completo. Seducirlo aquí era como demostrar que sí podía hacer algo, pero no a las demás chicas, sino, a ella misma y al propio Sasuke.

Demostrar que sí valía una mirada de él.

—Ya siento su chakra muy cerca —se dijo, como intentando alivianar el ambiente tenso que se estaba formando por culpa de tantos recuerdos.

Después, Sasuke empezó a ser humano. Ya no era un dios, era una persona con miedos, tristezas, sentimientos y contradicciones dentro de él. Y ahí supo que estaba perdida; ahí fue cuando se enamoró total y perdidamente de él.  
Lo llamó cobarde, lo apoyó cuando Orochimaru había puesto su sello maldito en él, se cortó el cabello y lo abrazó para que parara con una pelea innecesaria. Esos problemáticos exámenes chūnin cambiaron por completo su infantil visión de la vida y de Sasuke.

Sasuke necesitaba su cariño. Lo supo en esos exámenes.

Y no, quizás él jamás le pediría ser su novia y no estaba interesado o enfocado en algo como una relación: Ella supo que él necesitaba su amor, mas no como el amor de una pareja. Entendió por completo cuán roto estaba, y que necesitaba todo el cariño que su equipo pudiese ofrecerle —cariño que, al fin y al cabo, era el único que aceptaba.  
«Él siempre estará roto por dentro si nadie le da su cariño sincero, él no necesita algo tan superficial como un encaprichamiento infantil como el que tuviste, él necesita que el Equipo 7 sea su familia», se solía repetir Sakura en esos entonces.

Seducir a Sasuke no era su preocupación; si bien lo quería y lo quería como más que amigo, su preocupación era la oscuridad que crecía en él y cómo quitarla. Su cariño no era para seducirlo, era para intentar sacarlo de la oscuridad. _En __vano_.

Ella no era Naruto, y sólo Naruto podía alejarlo de ese camino.

Y ahora… Ahora él, renunciando a todo el cariño que tenía, se estaba hundiendo bajo el peso de su pasado sobre sus débiles hombros. Sasuke se estaba rompiendo a sí mismo por una venganza sin sentido, dando su vida a quien se la había destruido por completo, ¡dejando todo lo que tenía por alguien que le quitó todo lo que había tenido!

«Odio tanto —pensó—, tanto, tanto a Itachi. Por culpa de él y de Orochimaru inició todo».

Se detuvo en la rama más próxima al sentir, de lleno, un chakra conocido. Era tan oscuro, frívolo, distante… Incluso para ella, que no era un ninja sensorial, el chakra de Sasuke le era conocido. «Es él», pensó justo al sentir un sonido a su espalda —el sonido de un cuerpo aterrizando sobre una rama.

—… Sakura.

Un segundo, sólo mostró expresiones un segundo antes de voltearse a ver a Sasuke, entendiendo que prácticamente no podría volver a mostrarlas en presencia del Uchiha. Dejó que fluyeran millones de emociones por sus ojos antes de voltearse y reencontrarse con _él_. La falta de expresividad característica del chico falló al verla, dando paso a un ceño marcadamente fruncido y a unos ojos vacíos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —siseó Sasuke entonces. Su voz denotaba odio.

Era casi como si ellos (el Equipo 7, Konoha, _ella_) le hubiesen hecho la vida terriblemente más difícil al Uchiha, como si ellos le hubiesen causado tanto dolor como él lo estaba haciendo ahora. Casi se podía decir que Sasuke tenía derecho para odiarlos, y nadie reclamaba cosa alguna porque lo tomaban con naturalidad. El odio de Sasuke debía ser soportado por alguien, ¿no? Y su antiguo equipo pagó esa deuda sin notarlo, pero sin reclamar nada.

Casi era como si Sasuke tuviera derecho a reclamar el amor que ellos le profesaban.

—Sasuke-kun… —un murmullo, una súplica muda idiota que se ocultaba tras él: «Sé el de antes». Porque ella llamaba al _Sasuke-kun_ que conocía, no al chico frente a sus ojos.

—Responde.

Miró a la persona que más quería, tragándose sus lágrimas. ¿Qué podía hacer para sacarlo de la oscuridad? Sólo una cosa. Por más que le doliera, no había otra forma.

Hubiese preferido dejar a Konoha a cargo de Danzō antes que terminar como estaba. Era verdad que había llegado a la inevitable conclusión de que sólo matando a Sasuke hallarían la paz (él no viviría en su agonía ni Naruto debería sufrir más), sin embargo, las condiciones en las que se había visto obligada a tomarlas no le eran para nada favorables. Ni para ella, ni para Sasuke.

(Ni a sus sentimientos. Mas, un ninja no debe permitir que las lágrimas afloren en una misión, ¿no?).

—¡He desertado de Konoha para huir contigo! ¡Te seré útil en todo lo que me pidas! —gritó Sakura, soltando todo el aire que poseía en aquellas declaraciones. Sasuke lo escondió bien, pero esas palabras sí tuvieron efecto en él: por unos segundos lo desorientaron, lo confundieron; claro que la compostura regresó rápido. Mientras tanto, ella, habiendo dicho todo eso mirándolo a los ojos con una extraña fuerza, bajó un poco la vista. Permitiendo que su volumen de voz también bajara, soltando una sola verdad dentro de un mar de mentiras, expresó—: Sólo… sólo quiero estar junto a ti, Sasuke-kun.

Seducir a Sasuke ahora era sólo un medio para llegar al objetivo final.

Su misión no era exactamente seducirlo… Su misión era sacarlo de la profundidad de la oscuridad, hacer que dejara de sufrir de una vez por todas. Una misión asignada por alguien despreciable, y aun así era una misión de la cual no podía desertar ya que se encontraba mucho en juego, y Sakura _sabía_ que él —quien le asignó la dichosa tarea— poseía el poder necesario para hacer que su palabra se cumpliera en la realidad. _No quedó más que aceptar_.

El Uchiha estaba un poco turbado ante tales hechos, pero lo estaría más si la reciente victoria contra Danzō no le nublara la razón; su mente estaba en otro lugar, su cordura pendía de un hilo y el viejo Sasuke no podía estar más lejos, más aprisionado dentro de aquel odio que le presionaba las sienes cada vez que pensaba en su clan, en él, en su pasado, en Itachi. «En Itachi, en Itachi, en Itachi», resonó en su mente.

Viendo a Sakura, que en realidad esperaba con cierto nerviosismo cualquier réplica de Sasuke, tomó una decisión.

—¿Y si te pido destruir Konoha? —inquirió con voz neutra.

—Lo haría sin dudar.

—… Mientes.

—No lo hago. —Ella era realmente una buena actriz. Una de las pocas del Equipo 7 que fue bendecida (o maldecida, según se mirase) con ese don: Naruto era un pésimo mentiroso, partiéndose de la risa antes de siquiera empezar la mentira; a Sasuke ya le daba igual qué reputación se creaba, por lo que hacía y decía lo que se le diera la gana; Kakashi era más de evadir la verdad, no obstante, sí que era un buen actor—. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo pruebe?

No, de hecho, no era una buena actriz. Era la reina de las _mentirosas_, por eso se le hacía fácil actuar como si nada estuviera pasando; ya había dañado a Naruto diciéndolo que lo amaba, siendo que ahora tenía que jugar nuevamente con los sentimientos de alguien.

«Con los de Sasuke-kun…», completó ella en su mente.

—Hace algo así como una semana, Kakashi, Naruto y tú estuvieron por acá como un feliz equipo. Qué raro que las cosas hayan cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo —ironizó, a la par que le mostraba a Sakura una sonrisa. Ésta carecía de algo en común con las que les regaló a su equipo cuando era pequeño, estaba teñida de sadismo y locura.

—Esa chica, Karin… Nosotros la recogimos y estaba herida. Ella era de tu grupo, ¿no? —Sasuke no respondió ni se inmutó, aunque no pasó por alto que Sakura evadió su última frase—. Si pertenecía a tu equipo, eso quiere decir que tú te has quedado sin alguien que posea habilidades médicas. Puedo ser un buen sustituto; te aseguro que seré más útil que ella.

La mirada oscura del chico decía claramente que no confiaba en alguien como ella, o al menos ésa era la interpretación que la chica le daba. «Debo darle una razón para que confíe —pensó Sakura, maquinando su próxima jugada—, además debe ser creíble»; para ella, la prueba preliminar estaba ante sus ojos, y si no la pasaba ya se podía dar por muerta.

—Haría cualquier cosa para probártelo, Sasuke-kun. Cada día en Konoha me he arrepentido de no haber ido contigo… Pídeme lo que sea, yo lo haré.

Fue algo que pasó en un segundo y duró la misma cantidad de tiempo: Sasuke se le perdió de vista. Antes de que pudiese preguntar dónde estaba, un tanto asustada por aquello, apareció frente a ella con su cara igual de indiferente que siempre.

—¿Y si te pido que te acuestes con un extraño para sacarle información? —susurró en su oído, haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriera; no definiría éste como uno de miedo, era más la sensación de «_Me va a atrapar_». Su tono era igual que siempre, ni siquiera intentaba sonar seductor.

—¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?

—Dijiste que harías lo que te pidiera. —No se despegó de su oído en ningún momento, muy atento a las reacciones de Sakura—. Yo fácilmente podría pedirte algo a lo que tú no estés dispuesta, Sa-ku-ra. ¿Qué pasaría si te pidiera que te acuestes conmigo?, ¿y si te pido que mataras a Naruto?

Pero Sasuke sólo la estaba probando, quizás en afán de ver hasta dónde llegaba. Él era un vengador, utilizaría cualquier método para cumplir con su meta y le daba igual que quienes conformaran su equipo no fueran de confianza; solamente requerían ser útiles.

Esto no le generaba desconfianza, no le generaba incertidumbre. No le generaba nada. El único pensamiento que podía tener era vengarse, a ver si así podía dormir más tranquilo algún día sin contemplar los rostros de sus familiares difuntos por las noches.

—No eres así —contestó ella sin pensar.

Entonces, con la misma velocidad con la que apareció frente a ella, Sasuke regresó a la exacta posición en donde se encontraba con anterioridad, cargando la misma mirada que tuvo durante la mayoría del encuentro.

—¿Qué certeza tienes? No sabes nada de mí, no soy el de antes ni volveré a serlo.

Sasuke no le pediría jamás acostarse con él. No, ella lo conocía y él ni siquiera lo había dicho porque fuese una posibilidad; sin embargo, el Uchiha sí era capaz de pedirle que matase a alguno de sus compañeros. Era por la mera razón de ver a qué estaba dispuesta, a ver si flaqueaba ante alguna situación —porque el Uchiha podía aceptar gente que no era de confianza, pero _no_ aceptaba débiles.

—De todas formas… haré lo que sea. No importa si es matar a un compañero —Su corazón se empezó a romper. Podía escuchar el sonoro _crack_ que hacía al crearse una nueva grieta, pero ella era Haruno Sakura, la discípula de una sannin y de la Quinta Hokage, ¡y no volvería a flaquear!—, acostarme con alguien, incluso pelear contra Kakashi —Se reprimió para no agregar el «sensei» al final, solamente serviría para restar credibilidad—, darte información… o destruir Konoha. Pero, por favor, ¡llévame contigo!

El chico no se inmutó ante ninguna palabra, su cara era la perfecta recreación de la indiferencia. —No me sirves.

—¿Crees que no? Planeas atacar Konoha y no tienes ni idea de cómo es por dentro ahora; además, créeme que necesitarás a un ninja médico si planeas algo de tal magnitud. Si no tienes a nadie, morirás antes de siquiera pasar la barrera.

«_No me interesa morir_», pensó responder, mas, ¿para qué? ¿Qué le interesaba a ella saber de él? Sakura no lo conocía en absoluto ahora, ni él mismo lo hacía (porque ahora no era, ni quería ser, alguien; lo único definido era _venganza_). Claro que estaba viendo la posibilidad de aceptar la propuesta de su antigua compañera, ya que era verdad que desconocía cómo era Konoha internamente, siendo consciente de eso de antes de que Sakura se lo dijese.  
Con Tsunade podrían haber variado la protección aunque… No, de hecho no le interesaba; no era como si planease vivir después de eso, o como si su posible muerte le interesara.

Con tal de cumplir con la venganza, no interesa qué hay después.

—Tengo todo tipo de documentos sobre Konoha, hablan desde cómo traspasar la barrera alrededor de ésta hasta… los puntos débiles de la Hokage. —Otro sonoro _crack_ dentro. Estaba jodida, estaba siendo una pésima persona. Estaba matándose a sí misma con cada palabra—. Fui su alumna, así que la conozco muy bien. Sé qué necesitas para derrotar a cada uno de los ninjas más poderosos de Konoha; incluso sé cómo derrotar a Kakashi.

Tenía que quitar de sus pensamientos el reproche por no decirle sensei, y también quitar el recuerdo de cómo lo vencieron. Casi quiso reír con verdadera alegría al recordar que Icha Icha Paradise era la gran debilidad del ninja, pero en esos momentos no podía hacer eso.

Sasuke se decidió. Después de todo, necesitaba a alguien.

—Está bien. —Desvió la vista en aquel momento, después de mirarla con tal intensidad que la ponía nerviosa. Su voz tan neutra como siempre—. Pero al momento en que hagas algo extraño contra mí —Ahora devolvió sus ojos a ella, mirándola con seriedad. El Sharingan hizo su aparición y Sakura pudo prever qué sería lo siguiente—, morirás.

«Es que… este es el juego», pensó antes de ir detrás de él. Sasuke había bajado de la rama del árbol y empezaba a caminar sin mencionar palabra, seguramente era un ademán para que ella lo siguiese; y ahí comenzaba el juego. Probablemente él la iba a interrogar sobre qué había sucedido como para que decidiera irse, no obstante, ya tenía todo previsto y el verdadero juego empezaría de verdad: Lo que seguía era la prueba de fuego.

Y entonces, comprendió la profundidad de lo que haría. Porque el juego no se trataba sólo de seducirlo y ganarse su confianza. Sasuke seguía intentando aparentar ser fuerte y su misión era quebrarlo. Era el único camino si deseaba sacarlo de la oscuridad. Ya que su misión no era una fácil, no lo era porque si quería salvar a quien más quería, debía deshacerse de su propio corazón para que el de él estuviese en paz.

La parsimoniosa y tranquila voz de Sasuke se hizo escuchar, una voz que ella no conocía en la nueva faceta de su antiguo compañero. No había odio, desconfianza o frialdad en ésta; más bien, era una voz relajada e incluso agradable, como si un gran peso saliera de sus hombros, salió de la boca de Sasuke:

—Bienvenida a Taka, Sakura.

Su misión era… matarlo.

* * *

**«**Cuando alzo la mirada hacia los fuegos artificiales de forma inesperada,  
observo tu rostro embelesado.

Suavemente,  
eso se apodera de mi mente.**»**

_(Fui ni agatta hanabi wo futari de miageta toki  
Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao wo_

_Sotto nusumi mita no__)_

* * *

**N!A:**

_sobre la historia._

**C**ronológicamente, se ubica después del anuncio de la Cuarta Guerra, después de la pelea contra Danzō. Me tomé la libertad de hacer unos cambios después de la pelea contra éste que se explicarán más adelante en detalle, pero en resumen es: Sakura no llegó a tiempo. Repito, **más adelante se explicará; y también quiero decir que lo ideal sería que leyeran el capítulo 482 del manga de **_**Naruto**_** para orientarse de dónde estamos **(¡falta que muchas cosas pasen!)**, mi historia se empieza a separar del manga en la página 8 de ese manga**, cuando Tobi le da cierto consejo a Sasuke respecto a Karin.

He decidido usar partes de la canción Utakata Hanabi, que es el ending número catorce de Naruto Shippuden, en el inicio y final de la historia. Me parece que es _muy_ acorde a la historia y, por sobre cualquier cosa, a los sentimientos de Sakura; lo que se encuentra entre los '«…»' es la traducción —tampoco es la oficial, busqué en varios lados y traduje incluso con el traductor de Google para hacerla lo más acorde posible—, lo de abajo en cursiva es la letra original de esa parte.

* * *

¡**H**ola!

Bueno… _Naruto _está a cinco semanas de acabar, y este fic lo tenía en el tintero hace muchísimo. Justo hace dos días fue el cumpleaños de Naruto. xD Y me dije que por qué no, si no lo había subido por tonta nada más, así que heme aquí. Debería actualizar _Neko no Justu_, en realidad.

Yo hice la portada de este fic (la imagen que sale al lado del summary), trabajé muchísimo en ella para lograr algo así, por lo que espero que no la roben. Bueh, igual sería súper fail porque Sasuke y Sakura tienen detrás a sus "sombras" (que vienen a ser los secundarios de la narración —luego entenderán a qué me refiero con eso—, pero de los principales): la sombra de Sakura, Tobi, la tiene amenazada para estar cerca de Sasuke y así proteger a Naruto; la sombra de Sasuke, Naruto, le da la luz para ver el mundo con claridad. Como ven, la sombra de Sakura es para mal y la de Sasuke para bien; es su parte contraria, que los incita a hacer cosas que no harían.

Respecto a las parejas, quise aclarar que habría algo de NaruHina. No diré nada más para mantener el suspenso. :)

Para mí, los capítulos en donde se reúne el Equipo 7 completo en Shippuden son cuando el corazón de Sasuke está más oscuro. Y recuerden, a estas alturas del manga ni sabemos la identidad de Tobi, ni ha aparecido cierta Uzumaki que todos amamos, ni se sabe el nombre del Kyūbi ni nada de eso.  
No culpen a Sakura por odiar a Itachi, ¡recuerden que no sabe la verdad sobre el clan Uchiha! Una cosa: Sasuke jamás le pediría a Sakura acostarse con él; ni siquiera lo dijo porque fuese una posibilidad, simplemente fue para asustarla y ver que flaqueara. Sasuke jamás haría eso.

No sé bien cuándo actualizaré, justamente es el segundo capítulo en donde no he ordenado todo bien. Así que, ¿cómo lo hice? Agradecería enormemente que me dijeran sus opiniones con un review; se agradecen muchísimo los favoritos y alertas, sin embargo, un review es más significativo porque sabes qué provocaste en el lector y qué tal lo hiciste. ¡Muchas gracias de antemano!

¡Adiós y hasta la próxima!


	2. Ellos son los jugadores

**#D**isclαimer applied.

* * *

**«Liαr gαme»**

**II.- **Ellos son los jugadores

**«**Sería mejor... si yo pudiera odiarte,  
pero un día como hoy, sin duda te recuerdo.**»**

_(Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii nonikyou mitai na hi ni wa  
kittomata omoidashite shimau yo__)_

* * *

Usualmente, Madara se encontraba fácilmente. Zetsu simplificaba las cosas al estar siempre presente y tener comunicación directa con él, así que la reunión que le pedí no tardó en concretarse.

Le informé de Sakura y su propuesta sobre unirse a Taka, todo muy a grandes rasgos y sin detallar cosa alguna. Él asentía cada cierta cantidad de palabras pero sin mostrar indicios mayores de sorpresa, cosa que me provocaba mucha desconfianza (la que lograba ocultar por conveniencia): Madara siempre estaba diez pasos por delante; o bien sabía algo, o bien él había provocado algo.

—Sasuke.

Ladeé la cabeza para verlo de reojo. Debajo de la máscara solamente se podía ver el ojo con el Sharingan, aunque yo había alcanzado a ver otros rasgos antes: cicatrices en ese mismo ojo, ojo que exhibía siempre en la máscara de espiral naranja. Nunca me cuestioné demasiado si él era en verdad Uchiha Madara, ni me importaba; lo que me mueve son motivos diferentes a la identidad real de Tobi, y mientras él me ayude a realizar mi meta, no cuestionaré ninguno de sus procedimientos.

Después de todo, él logró ayudar en la masacre del Clan Uchiha. _Es_ un Uchiha. Algún rencor debe tener contra la aldea, y si no lo tiene, tiene experiencia.

—¿Qué? —pregunté al ver que no hablaba.

—No mates a Sakura.

«Sabe algo que yo no sé». Era difícil intentar descifrar la expresión de alguien que no mostraba más que su Sharingan. No obstante, aquello no era importante, no era esencial… Analizar sus expresiones era sinónimo de desconfianza, pero si no confiaba en Madara, ¿entonces en quién lo haría? Requería ayuda en un plan así, ya que vivo por un motivo. Por solo un motivo. «Konoha…».

—No me digas qué hacer.

Un, dos, tres. Tres segundos, tres pasos y él responde, con voz autoritaria:

—Si la matas, destruiré Konoha ahora mismo.

«Uchiha Madara a veces me resultaba demasiado misterioso —pensé, yéndome de la habitación sin mirar atrás—. No me gusta el misterio; eso puede significar traición».

* * *

Ya han pasado unos quince minutos desde que Sasuke-kun me dejó en la habitación donde aún permanezco. Fue un tanto tranquilizante que me dejara sola durante unos instantes; la presión en la que me vi de improviso fue demasiada, ni con mi capacidad para mentir fácilmente me sería fácil continuar con el juego.

Y no podía perder cuando recién daba inicio.

Apenas Sasuke-kun se volteó hace un par de horas, aceptándome mudamente, yo le seguí. Prácticamente soy parte de Hebi…; no, me debo recordar que no es así: Prácticamente soy parte de _Taka_. Nos adentramos en bosques que tenían aspecto virgen en pocos minutos; ambos pasábamos rama tras rama con nuestra máxima velocidad, y aunque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas entablar una conversación con Sasuke-kun como en los viejos tiempos, noté que él no estaba dispuesto a abrir la boca. Y, noté de igual manera, yo no estaba dispuesta a que me dejara sin respuesta nuevamente.

No existió conversación propiamente tal, solo un diálogo que me parece inconexo y sin sentido. Pero sé que algo extraño debe haber dentro de él. Sasuke-kun no inicia conversaciones porque sí.

—_¿Cuál es la situación actual de Konoha?_ —Fue la única pregunta que lanzó. Deseaba que preguntara cuál era la situación de la gente dentro de Konoha, que preguntara por Kakashi-sensei y por Naruto, y también por los Nueve Novatos, pero era pedir demasiado.

—_Nadie lo sabe muy bien _—respondí con cierta vacilación luego de unos instantes de silencio. Aquella entró en la categoría de «Respuestas sinceras», donde era la única del día.

Luego callamos largo rato, donde supongo, sin temor a equivocarme, que Sasuke-kun ocupó en armar estrategias de guerras sobre las cuales yo todavía no tenía idea. Cuando yo estaba repasando mentalmente qué dije bien en aquel día, paramos. Me hallé en el borde de un gran agujero, el cual se rodeaba por un círculo de arbustos frondosos que se cortaban un metro antes de la orilla para dejar un camino de arenilla hacia el abismo; dentro pude ver —luego de atreverme a _mirar_— que tenía un gran esqueleto en el centro y una puerta, que también era un agujero en una esquina, donde solamente se vislumbraba oscuridad imperturbable.

Durante un pequeño segundo tuve el impulso de agarrarme con mucha fuerza al brazo de mi único acompañante, y de no soltar éste hasta que sintiera que estaba en realidad segura. Después noté que, en realidad, era mi acompañante quien representaba el único peligro al que estaba expuesta y no otra cosa.

¿Cuándo fue que Sasuke-kun dejó de ser un príncipe azul? Bueno, eso es relativamente fácil de responder: cuando nos asignaron en el mismo equipo, cuando cayó del pedestal en el que lo puse y cuando nos fuimos desenvolviendo en el mismo ambiente. Pero, lo cual realmente me cuesta responder es cuándo Sasuke-kun se convirtió en el villano de la historia. El porqué de esa interrogante es ya demasiado complicado para alguien como yo; seguramente Naruto comprende todo esto, aunque no lo sabría explicar.

—_Es aquí. Hay que bajar._

En ese momento no me sobresalté por mera suerte. Sin quererlo, estaba mirando fijamente a la cara de Sasuke-kun y él me descubrió en el acto. Como percibí la palpable desconfianza en cada uno de sus rasgos, obedecí sin hablar; mientras bajaba, sentí cómo me ardía la cara, teniendo la necesidad de preguntar por qué me había sonrojado.

Internándome ya en la cueva y habiendo bajado a ese agujero (¡los huesos eran incluso más grandes de cerca!), escuché nuevamente la voz de Sasuke-kun. Sin tono alguno, dijo:

—_Bienvenida a la guarida de Akatsuki._

Me guió hacia una mesa rectangular rodeada por sillas de aspecto incómodo, e indicándome la más grande de las sillas, se comenzó a marchar en el momento en que me disponía a sentarme —porque no habló, así que tuve que suponer que eso quería. Estaba incómoda, me sentía irremediablemente ajena y también sentí que el problema donde me había metido era demasiado grande para mí, pero las misiones rango S jamás se han asignado solas, y si deseaba tener misiones de adultos, debía actuar como un adulto.

A los dos segundos caí en cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer. Miré hacia atrás y entre las paredes de la cueva —pues eso era lo que estaba detrás del agujero, _esta_ es la guarida de los Akatsuki actual— descubrí la espalda de Sasuke-kun como lo único claro dentro de tanta oscuridad.

—_¿Sasuke-k…?_

_No te vayas._

Apenas me permitió terminar la frase cuando respondió, sin voltearse:

—_Espera. Volveré en seguida._

Percibí que el liderazgo que siempre se vio en Sasuke-kun había crecido por mal camino: Era fácil captar que se había convertido en alguien quien acostumbraba a dar órdenes, asimismo, que era alguien a quien nadie aún le había negado una orden. Durante nuestro tiempo con el Equipo 7, Kakashi-sensei frenaba eso. Era evidente que nadie en Taka se atrevió a frenarlo. Suena hasta irónico que ni Orochimaru haya podido controlar ese aspecto del carácter de Sasuke-kun; aunque si lo pienso bien, quizás deseaba exactamente eso: que la parte autoritaria de él se desarrollara más.

—Sakura.

El corazón casi se me escapa del pecho. «Estabas pensando, no hablando en voz alta», me tuve que recordar para no cometer una idiotez.

—Sasuke-kun. —Era cosa de virar mi cabeza hacia la izquierda para obtener la vista completa de él. Es extraño verlo tan alto a mi lado, tan por encima de mí; tan cerca, tan lejos—. Creí que te demorarías mucho más…

No contestó, simplemente tomó asiento a mi izquierda. Yo me encontraba en una de las dos cabeceras, por lo que no estaba tan cerca. La mayor estupidez que he hecho en mi vida ha sido estar pensando en que me provoca miedo verlo de frente, y notar dos segundos después de ese pensamiento que, de hecho, lo estoy mirando fijamente hace ya tiempo y… este nuevo Sasuke-kun le produciría escalofríos hasta al _antiguo _Sasuke-kun.

Creo que balbuceé un «P-perdón» (no tengo idea de por qué…), desviando la cabeza donde siempre debió estar: al frente. Hacía tiempo que no me sonrojaba, menos por Sasuke-kun.

«Silencio nuevamente». Estuve durante muchos minutos deseando que hablara; me iba a dar por rendida e iniciar un diálogo, por más escueto que resultara, cuando escuché un suspiro por parte de él.

—Eres parte de Taka. —Sonreí con genuina alegría—. Como tal, debes obedecer en todo lo que te diga. Eres una ninja médico, ¿no es así, Sakura? Ocuparás el lugar de Karin y estás encargada de curar a todos los integrantes del equipo.

—De acuerdo —solté con determinación, porque independiente de que estuviera o no en una misión, mi deber como médico es salvar todas las vidas posibles.

—Y… —De un segundo a otro estaba más cerca de mi rostro; reprimí los temblores que querían aflorar, pero no pude evitar tragar duro. Sasuke-kun se veía a un paso de activar el Sharingan, y no deseo saber cuáles son los nuevos poderes que consiguió con éste—, recuerda, Sakura. Si te veo actuando de manera extraña o perjudicial para Taka y la misión que tenemos, te mataré al instante.

Ni siquiera tuve pensamientos en ese momento.

* * *

De cierto modo, esperé que Sakura cometiera un error en ese mismo momento, que se sintiera bajo tal presión que ni siquiera ella tuviera manera de salir de la situación. Pero no varió su expresión, y nuevamente la determinación —Naruto sin duda tuvo algo que ver con eso— se vio en su rostro; incluso fue capaz de fruncir ligeramente sus cejas.

—No necesitas recordármelo. —Tal vez, en otro mundo donde no la conociera, le creería por un segundo esa réplica ofendida. Tal vez.

Lentamente volví a reposar la espalda en el asiento, alejándome del rostro de Sakura sin ninguna impresión nueva. No me sorprendía, no me inquietaba; ella es una mentirosa y no pienso caer en el juego, sea cual sea, que desea comenzar, solamente necesito un médico y apareció ella. No pienso pelear, no pienso juzgar; me da igual quién sea el que desee adherirse a Taka, siempre y cuando ayuden en la misión que tengo.

Y Sakura, de momento, ayudaba. Sin un médico, un ninja no es nada, y por lo demás tengo entendido que ha sido entrenada por Tsunade, así que su ayuda es valiosa.

Valiosa de momento. Nadie a quien conozca es irremplazable.

—¡Eeeh, Sasuke! —Es un saludo que no me esperaba encontrar en un tiempo. Conque Suigetsu y Juugo encontraron la forma de volver, incluso más rápido de lo que preví…—. ¡Nos dejaste abandonados y desamparados con todos esos samuráis!

Pude notar la mirada curiosa de Sakura por sobre mí; Suigetsu ya nos había hecho conscientes de su presencia con su griterío con toques dramáticos, y al hablar en plural también me advertía de que venía en compañía de Juugo (porque él era demasiado sigiloso en sus pasos, en sus palabras, como para delatarse a sí mismo de manera tan imprudente como Suigetsu). Venía directo de la puerta por la que Sakura y yo habíamos ingresado, por lo que deduzco que no pudieron encontrar las otras entradas secretas que tiene este lugar.

Tch, ya puedo ver qué va a pasar. Qué molesto.

—Ooooh, ¿y quién es tu amiga? —Me volteé por fin: Suigetsu sujetaba un casco samurái bajo su brazo izquierdo, y tenía estirado el derecho para señalar a Sakura; Juugo más atrás, vestía, al igual que el primer idiota, sus ropas normales, sólo que él no tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Tan tranquilo como siempre, como un verdadero ninja—. Porque espero que sea tu amiga nada más. —De un salto se acercó más a Sakura y le tomó una mano, con una sonrisa diferente a la de un segundo atrás—. ¿Me honraría con su nombre, señorita?

Ella me miró, de seguro en busca de ayuda. Vi un vestigio de duda en su rostro, como si no supiera bien si responderle o no.

—¿Quiénes son ellos, Sasuke-kun? —inquirió despacio, quizás queriendo evitar que él le escuchara.

—Mi nombre es Hōzuki Suigetsu, el próximo líder de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla. ¿Estado civil? Soltero. ¿Ocupación? Ser un ninja renegado, lo cual es bastante sexy, según mis fuentes…

—Juugo, Suigetsu —dije, para cortar el molesto balbuceo sin sentido de Suigetsu—; ella es Sakura. A partir de este momento, forma parte de Taka.

.-.-.

El paso tranquilo de ella me desconcertaba momentáneamente.

Quizás era debido a que esperaba que en cualquier momento flaqueara, que mostrara sus verdaderas intenciones ante mí por algún error para poder tener una razón para matarla. Tenía plena certeza en que estaba mintiendo, que pretendía engañarme para traerme nuevamente a Konoha; a esa villa estúpida a la que sólo volvería para destruir.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó con firmeza.

Sin embargo, esperaría a que cometiese el más mínimo error. Sucedido eso, no tendría idea de cuándo una shuriken o una katana estaría atravesándola; por traidora. Por ser de Konoha, por vivir feliz a costa de la infelicidad mía y, por sobre todo, de mi hermano; haría eso con cualquier persona que viniese de esa aldea en el momento en que la viera.

De todos modos, ya le había prometido a Naruto que él sería el primero.

—No tienes para qué saberlo.

Afiné imperceptiblemente mi oído, esperando escuchar el sonido de sus músculos tensarse ante la violenta respuesta, escuchando solamente el silencio que volvía a reinar entre ambos. No flaqueaba, no flaqueaba jamás…

Desde que el viaje empezó, la única que había roto el silencio era Sakura, como queriendo alivianar la tensión que claramente flotaba entre ambos. La acallaba rápidamente con una frase brusca, sólo para ver cómo reaccionaba; para ver si se desanimaba como si esperase más de mí.

Su actitud no variaba nunca en nada. Aun así, no caía en su juego del todo, porque siempre fue la mejor actuando de los tres. No sería sensato de mi parte creerle.

—Oh… —susurró apenas.

Doblando, me introduje en una sala con aspecto lúgubre: telarañas en cada rincón, una puerta en el fondo que estaba media rota y que dejaba entrever una oscuridad tan profunda que ni mi gastado Mangekyō Sharingan soportaba, una mesa con dos sillas enfrentándose una a la otra, un estante con líquidos viscosos y pergaminos prohibidos.

Toda la madera estaba podrida, el lugar era putrefacto desde donde se viera. El ambiente, el olor, la tensión y el miedo a entrar eran tan propias de un lugar de Orochimaru que no me sorprendieron.

—¿Qué deseas? —inquirió entrando con una confianza no propia en nadie que no conociese a fondo a Orochimaru y sus despreciables experimentos. Una vez más me di cuenta de cuán buena actriz era Sakura, despertando cierto interés por las razones por las que estaba ahí—. ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí, Sasuke-kun?

—Te lo has de imaginar.

—De hecho —concedió sentándose en una de las sillas. Supongo que a ambos nos sorprendió que ésta no cediera ante su peso—. Desconfías de mí y yo no entiendo por qué, Sasuke-kun.

¿Me estaba intentando preguntar por qué le había dado la bienvenida a Taka si no creía en ella?, ¿era eso?

Tomé asiento frente a ella, escuchando un ligerísimo «_crack_» al sentarme; la madera estaba tan podrida que no podía aguantar mucho peso, todo eso era debido a las goteras que empapaban el piso que decía ser negro. Ante el sonido que hizo el asiento, casi pude jurar haber visto una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro de ella, mas no pude comprobar si fue mi imaginación o no, porque tan rápido como la vi, desapareció.

La observé atentamente. Observé cómo se mordía ligeramente su labio cuando sus ojos verdes vagaban casualmente hacia la puerta, signo claro de intranquilidad ante el lugar. Quería salir lo más pronto posible.

_¿Será eso parte de su actuación?_

—Explícame tus razones de estar aquí. ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

Ella se removió en su asiento, ningún sonoro «_crack_» rompió el silencio pese a la tentativa para hacerlo de parte de ella, o eso entendí yo por su movimiento tan innecesario. Bufó casi inaudiblemente ante la pregunta, ojeando por última vez la puerta.

—¿Por qué no deberías? —frunció levemente el ceño. Alcé mis cejas, ya que era una respuesta que quizás no me esperaba de parte de ella. De Naruto sí, porque era algo desafiante; quería decir: ¿no confías en mí?

_No, no confío en ti, Sakura._

Mi turno de bufar.

—Soy la única que puede ayudarte; seré incluso mejor miembro de tu equipo Hebi que…

—Taka —le corté, hastiado por la mención de ese nombre.

El nombre de ese equipo no dejaba de recordarme la anterior misión que me había impuesto, reclutando a gente con poderes que me serían útiles para localizar y asesinar a… Itachi. No soportaba ese nombre, me recordaba lo que había hecho y cuán equívocos habían sido mis pensamientos, me recordaba a qué me habían llevado mis acciones.

_Taka._

Ése nombre me parecía más acorde. Era mejor. Mucho mejor.

Tenía por misión destruir a Konoha por hacer sufrir a mi hermano por propósitos egoístas, como los que todos en el mundo shinobi tienen. Hebi renació como Taka con un objetivo más justo e informado; había perseguido toda la vida un objetivo erróneo y me había llenado del odio incorrecto, mientras que admiré, estimé y _amé_ a todos a los que debería haber dirigido mi rabia y sed de venganza.

—Parece que no estás tan informada como creías.

—Creo que es así. —Parecía un poco desconcertada antes (quizás se había equivocado sin quererlo), pero cambió ese sentimiento al de una firmeza propia cuando tienes que conseguir algo sí o _sí_, sin cabida para otra opción—. Espero que eso te demuestre que no estoy intentando nada malo. Sasuke-kun, yo… yo realmente quiero estar a tu lado.

Desvié la mirada. Si ella creía que con palabras así de falsas podría siquiera ganarse mi confianza, estaba muy equivocada. Le iba a decir que cortara la mierda y fuera al grano, pero ella se me adelantó y siguió hablando con franqueza.

—Sin embargo, no es sólo porque quiero estar a tu lado que he venido contigo. Tú no eres el único motivo por el que soy una ninja renegada en estos momentos… —Algo en ella, en su tono o quizás en su rostro, me hizo prestar un poco más de atención. Yo…, por alguna razón, sentía que decía la verdad—. Yo también necesito de tu ayuda. Hay una meta que tenemos en común.

Debo admitir que las palabras de Sakura captaron por completo mi interés. Mis ojos, los ojos de Itachi, estaban entrenados para detectar a los mentirosos, y la sinceridad de Sakura se me hizo real por primera vez en el día. Después de todo, ¿qué cosa más real había que esa razón? Ella me necesitaba, como yo a ella. Ella me usaría, como yo a ella. ¿Qué razón más humana existía para acercarse a otra persona?

Iba a inquirirle cuál era aquella meta, porque yo sólo tengo una única meta en estos momentos, y dudo fuertemente que sea la meta a la que se refiere Sakura. Pero un grito rompió el momento tenso.

—¡Saaaasuke! —Evité suspirar por todos los medios. También intenté no lanzarle un bien merecido Chidori al dueño de tan importuna voz, que ingresaba a la habitación con un rostro lloroso—. ¡Por qué te has ido! —reprochó—. Juugo y yo hemos tenido que vagar por toooda esta frívola y tenebrosa guarida para encontrarte.

—Me he retirado por algo. —Porque no deseaba ser encontrado, por ejemplo.

—¡Porque quieres quedarte con la chica, por supuesto! —Me señaló con el dedo. Le fruncí el ceño—. No es justo este movimiento tan sucio. ¡La alejas de mí porque _sabes_ que caerá rendida a mis pies, lo cual te asusta!

Suigetsu había perdido mi atención en el momento en que había gritado mi nombre. Me concentré en llamar a Juugo, para que me explicara cuál había sido la situación final en la reunión de los Kages (no tenía antecedentes, porque con la llegada de Sakura no había tenido algún momento a solas con él para que me informase), cuando una risa ligera llamó mi atención. Fue más un impulso que sorpresa, pero me encontré mirando a Sakura al momento que la oí reír; probablemente tenía un gesto extrañado, porque hacía muchísimo tiempo que no oía reír con sinceridad y relajo a alguien, menos a alguien que solía pertenecer a mi equipo.

Ella notó mi mirada y paró de inmediato.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Le quise decir que era estúpido pedir disculpas por reír, pero no lo hice.

—Sasuke-kun puede ser un poco maleducado a veces, Sakura —le dijo Suigetsu a modo de chisme. ¿Estaba intentando probar el límite de mi paciencia añadiendo esos sufijos estúpidos?

—Juugo, ¿cuál fue el desenlace de la reunión de los Kages? —pregunté al fin.

—Oye, Sakura, dormiremos juntos esta noche, ¿cierto?

—Después de que irrumpieras en la reunión, se ha decidido que eres uno de los criminales más peligrosos con vida. A ti y a Taka se les ha declarado peligro para el mundo ninja; las aldeas han decidido que Taka puede significar el renacer de Akatsuki. Un pensamiento no del todo errado, tomando en cuenta que hemos hecho nuestra aparición al lado de Madara.

_Qué._ Un segundo…

Miré a Suigetsu. ¿Qué diablos había dicho? Sentí una punzada de rabia en mi sien. Con una misión tan importante como la que teníamos, con un futuro tan negro, con un nuevo miembro tan amenazante como ella… ¿Suigetsu se atrevía a bromear de aquel modo?

Estaba buscando con demasiado ahínco que le atravesara la garganta. Espadachines capaces y dispuestos había de sobra.

—¿Q-qué? —Sakura por su parte parecía igual de alarmada por aquella pregunta. Me miró, como buscando que dijera algo al respecto. Tuve ganas de decirle que dejara de verme así, como si recurriera indiscutiblemente a mi persona cada vez que veía algo a lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Las personas recurren a los lugares seguros cuando algo les incomoda. La zona de confort reboza de cosas ya conocidas y en las que es sabido que se puede confiar. Sakura me miraba así porque sentía que podía confiar en mí, cosa que deseo destruir de inmediato. Yo no pertenezco a su zona de confort porque ella no me conoce en absoluto.

—Suigetsu, para de jugar.

Pero me decidió ignorar por completo.

—Sakura, lo decía porque Juugo sólo se controla con Sasuke cerca, además de que él es muy descortés con las lindas chicas como tú —le guiñó el ojo, señalándonos con el pulgar mientras se tapaba la boca con la palma como si fuese un secreto, alzando ambas cejas sugestivamente—. Por lo que he decidido que compartiremos habitación. Es por el bien común.

Sakura pareció anonadada ante la actitud tan confianzuda. Para sorpresa de todos, le sonrió después de salir de su estupor.

Entonces tomé una decisión sensata, para así poderla evaluar tranquilamente y decidir si es apta o no para continuar. Si está mintiendo o no.

—Está bien —accedí—, tú y Sakura compartirán habitación. —Suigetsu es un imbécil, pero no un estúpido. Sabrá de inmediato si es digna de pertenecer a Taka, o si su lugar está en la aldea de Konoha, próxima a ser reducida a cenizas por nosotros—. Ahora, retírense. Juugo me debe dar un informe.

«No confío en ti. Recuerda que necesito que des un paso en falso, sólo uno, para tener una excusa para matarte».

—¡Te mostraré nuestra habitación, Sakura! —La tomó de la mano, haciendo que se incorporara. El tono animado de Suigetsu me tenía harto, así que deshacerse unos minutos de él y volver a las calmadas palabras de Juugo me ponía satisfecho.

Le hice un ademán a Juugo para que ocupara el puesto de Sakura. Apenas se sentó, habló, no obstante, para mi sorpresa no era yo el motivo de sus palabras.

—Disculpa, tú… —Suigetsu ya había cruzado la puerta y Sakura estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero las palabras de él la detuvieron. Lo miró con cierta curiosidad, expectante—, tu nombre es Sakura, ¿cierto? —Ella asintió—. Por tu capa asumo que viajaste. Por tu bandana, que eres de Konoha, ¿no es así? —Nuevamente asintió—. Las decisiones de Sasuke son absolutas para mí, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme… ¿por qué deberíamos creerte, entonces? Perteneces a la aldea que buscamos devastar.

Juugo siempre fue el más inteligente del grupo, también el más comprometido. Soy, para él, el legado de Kimimaro, quien fue la primera persona que fue capaz de controlar sus ganas de matar; por lo mismo, me ha intentado proteger con mucho ímpetu, por lo que se ha ganado mi confianza. No me cabe duda de que está intentando tantear terreno, corroborar si ella es digna de confianza. Está intentando ver si es seguro que esté cerca de mí.

Buena jugada.

Entonces Sakura pasea su mirada por Juugo y Suigetsu, quien había vuelto a ingresar a la habitación, llegando al final a mí. La pregunta que me ha estado casi carcomiendo al fin será respondida. ¿Será la respuesta correcta?

—Porque yo también deseo destruir Konoha.

* * *

Vidas restantes: _  
__3_

* * *

**Notα de αutorα:**

Tantas cosas que decir, tan poco espacio. Liar game estuvo durante mucho tiempo en hiatus, porque no sabía bien qué hacer con la historia (sí, pese a que tenía un solo capítulo), pero hoy volví a leer los reviews y comencé a escribir sin parar. Tenía escritos éste y el siguiente capítulo, aunque no terminados, más bien eran como siete páginas de cosas inconexas e incohorentes, que no llevaban la historia a ningún lado. Hoy hago un anuncio oficial: **Liar game se continuará hasta el final desde este momento. **Muchas veces pensé en abandonarla o borrarla, pero no, decidí seguirla e intentar por todos los medios no llegar a un parón nuevamente.

Sobre el cap, pocas cosas tengo que decir, salvo que "Mientras menos metros cuadrados haya entre los personajes, _más amor _ y _mucho más _rápido se enamorarán": Es ley, un cliché que todos han usado; para mí eso puede funcionar en fics humorísticos pero en alguno más profundo no creo. Además, siempre o los casan o los dejan encerrados en la misma casa y ¡oh-tan-mágicamente!, nace el (deseo) amor. Por eso Sasuke y Sakura no están en la misma habitación. De todas formas, de estarlo, Sasuke jamás le hablaría y Sakura no podría llorar tranquilamente por lo que le pasó. No se me hace natural, la verdad. No aún, al menos. Quiero que las cosas tomen su tiempo.

Sé que Sakura los confunde, a Sasuke también lo confunde xD pero se irá explicando conforme pasen los capítulos cuáles son sus verdaderas motivaciones, por qué por un lado su misión es matar a Sasuke y por qué por el otro quiere destruir Konoha (¿lo quiere o está mintiendo?). Suigetsu y Juugo jugarán un papel fundamental ahora, en el principio, así que estén atentos a ellos. :D Estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas mantener a los personajes IC, **¡así que por favor díganme si lo estoy logrando o no!**

¡No se olviden de comentar qué les pareció! Recuerden: __agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.__ Ustedes únanse también a la campaña **Con Voz y Voto**. :) Si desean saber más o menos **cuánto falta para el próximo capítulo, vayan a mi perfil**, donde tengo el porcentaje de avance. Me gustaría saber si alguien por ahí está interesado en leer la historia, y los reviews son la forma en que puedo saberlo; son un claro incentivo para tener el capítulo aún más rápido, ¿saben? :)

**¡S**aludos**!~**


	3. Cuando florecen los Cerezos

**disclaimer applied.** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Liar game © Mrs Bipolar | spoilers, SS, guerra, canon y fanon, semi-AU.  
**notitas importantes. **—_Blaba_ —diálogo del pasado **o **diálogo del Kyubi (que no es el caso en este capítulo). | «Blabla», pensamiento o énfasis o el nombre de algún lugar.

* * *

—Porque yo también deseo destruir Konoha.

Sasuke-kun puede intentar ocultarlo, pero sé que la sola mención de aquello hace que se hierva en ira. Puedo ver la rabia que no desea expresar por medio de palabras en sus ojos, puedo ver en su rostro las ganas de espetarme que no tenía por qué mentir tan descaradamente, incluso siento su aura un poco más fría. Quizás esté pensando en matarme, quizás cree que cometí un error que no había pensado; probablemente no se le pasa ni un segundo por la cabeza que, por primera vez desde que llegué a su lado, estoy diciendo completa y totalmente la verdad.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad. —Lo miré sin titubear, directo a sus ojos negros. Me sorprendí al notar que era la primera vez, en muchísimo tiempo, que podía permitirme mirarlo así—. La aldea a la que yo le era leal, la verdadera Konohagakure, ya no existe.

—¿Cómo es eso, Sakura? —me pregunta Suigetsu, y lo veo de inmediato inmerso en la historia que no debería contar.

Miré a Sasuke-kun, buscando su aprobación de algún modo. Él es astuto, por lo que no dejaría que contara esta historia a menos que fuera completamente seguro, sin contar de su interés, por lo que asentí cuando él soltó un escueto:

—Habla.

Inhalé profundo.

—Todo comenzó cuando los pétalos de Cerezo comenzaron a florecer…

* * *

**«Liαr gαme»**

**III.** Cuando florecen los Cerezos

**«**Si tan solo nunca hubiese conocido estas emociones,  
ya que nunca seremos capaces de vernos de nuevo.

Sin embargo, aun así,  
quiero verte, quiero verte.**»**

_(Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta  
mou nidoto aeru koto mo__)_

* * *

—_¡Sakura-chan!_

El llamado me hace sonreír, aunque debo ocultar eso antes de voltearme. Ha llegado tarde nuevamente, pero incluso yo, desde la distancia en la que estoy, puedo sentir el olor de las flores que trae, lo que me hace sentir un poco más compasiva.

Al final, termino fallando. Mi sonrisa inevitablemente se me escapa cuando lo veo; el sol trae flores para mí. Es un arreglo ostentoso, de seguro el muy idiota no almorzó para comprármelas, pero no puedo evitar sentirme conmovida por el detalle. Naruto carga una sonrisa enorme y corre hacia mí, y cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, grita con mucha emoción:

—_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan!_

.

.

.

—_¿Kakashi-sensei ya te vino a ver, dattebayo?_

Me entretengo arrancando el pasto a mi alrededor. Es un día especialmente soleado y los campos de entrenamiento son el lugar perfecto para buscar sombra, pues constan de interminables hectáreas con piso de césped y frondosos árboles dentro de sí. Incluso hay un bosque a unos kilómetros de aquí. Todo sea por recrear la mayor cantidad de escenarios de pelea posibles.

Naruto y yo descansamos sentados en el suelo, al amparo de la sombra de un árbol de hojas brillantes. Hay veces que entrenamos juntos, pero ésta no es una de ellas, por más que le pedí que lo hiciéramos. Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

—_Sí _—contesté sin mirarlo—_. Entrenó conmigo toda la mañana e incluso lo vencí._

—_¡¿Tú qué?!_

—_Puede que quizás me haya dejado vencerlo… como regalo de cumpleaños. ¡Shannaro, cómo no lo noté antes!_

La risa que suelta Naruto es larga y profunda. ¡Qué maldito! Realmente, por un segundo me tragué el cuento de que había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para burlar a Kakashi-sensei; después de todo, he planeado largamente una estrategia para lograr al menos asestarle _un _golpe, pero él es… es inhumano. Es _Sharingan no Kakashi_, después de todo.

Al menos, ya no pelea leyendo su porno. Es un progreso, supongo.

—_Así que has tenido un gran día, ¿no?_

Cierta nostalgia rodea a Naruto, lo que me extraña. Su sonrisa es indudablemente triste e incluso logra traspasarme un poco de ella a mí, aunque quizás sólo sea mi impresión. Sacudo esos pensamientos extraños de mi cabeza y contesto animada, ¡en realidad ha sido un día lindo!

(Pero…)

—_¡Sip! Todo el mundo me ha saludado y ha sido muy amable conmigo. Iremos a Ichiraku's a la noche, ¿recuerdas?_

Él asiente pero se ve abstraído, hasta que al fin lo dice —aquello que lo molesta— y luce oh tan triste. Lo sé antes de que lo digas, Naruto.

(Por favor _no_ lo digas, Naruto).

—_Sakura-chan… _—Sus ojos me rehuyen, plantados en el suelo—_, falta que el teme de Sasuke te salude, 'ttebayo._

Oh, lo dijiste.

(Lo sé, lo sé, créeme que lo sé. ¿Por qué me haces pensar en él?).

—_Sasuke-kun está muy lejos de aquí, Na-ru-to. _—Armo una sonrisa de no sé dónde, porque por supuesto que incluso el día más feliz desde hace mucho tiempo se ve empañado por su recuerdo. Es evidente que no podré ser feliz a menos que vuelva, ¿no es así?—. _Hay veces que incluso me parece que no estamos ni siquiera en el mismo mundo. _—No soporté bien el silencio que Naruto se empeñó en mantener, por lo que comencé a llenarlo con mis divagaciones—_. Lo hemos visto hace dos días, luego de la reunión de los Kages. Ha matado a Danzō y casi mata a esa chica, Karin. _—La voz se me quebró un poco con lo siguiente; algo que me ha dado vueltas por mucho tiempo y que no me permite cerrar mis ojos, ya que la visión de los suyos se me ha grabado a fuego en los párpados. Sólo el negro absoluto de la noche se encontraba en ellos, solamente eso—_. Naruto… en sus ojos no había nada._

Suspiró luego de procesar mis palabras con los ojos cerrados y dibujó una sonrisa pequeña con sabor a esperanza.

—_Estamos bajo el mismo cielo. _—Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa—_. Sólo que no estamos mirando hacia el mismo horizonte, 'ttebayo._

Esas palabras… Las mismas con las que me solía tranquilizar a mí misma, habían salido con tanta naturalidad de la boca de Naruto. Él también sufre del mismo modo que yo —no, sufre _más_. Si hay algo por lo que nunca podré perdonar a Sasuke-kun será por hacer sufrir a Naruto; no cuando él mismo ha sido quien me ha abierto los ojos cuando pequeña, que me regañó mordazmente cuando me burlé de su forma de ser. Qué hipócrita eres, eh. Siendo que te preocupas tanto por él, ¿por qué insistes en dañarlo tanto?

Veo mi dolor y no quiero imaginar que pueda ser más grande. Y entonces veo a Naruto, a su sonrisa que hace alusión al sol. No se lo merece. No se lo merece en absoluto.

No mereces que Naruto se preocupe por ti, Sasuke-kun. No mereces que él te quiera.

Y aun así lo hace.

(Y no solamente él…)

—_Cuando vea al teme_ —dice de pronto y me saca de mis cavilaciones, levantándose y apuntándose a sí mismo—_, haré que te salude con una sonrisa y te dé el mejor regalo del mundo en compensación a ser tan imbécil. ¡Créeme, dattebayo!_

Ah, Naruto… Me gustaría responderte con una sonrisa tan deslumbradora como la tuya y no con mil lágrimas como siempre, pero… soy débil.

…

Miré los cerezos, que muy pronto florecerían en todo su esplendor.

Después de una apetitosa cena en Ichiraku's con mis amigos más cercanos, la caminata hacia mi casa se hizo un momento agradable. Me hubiese gustado haber invitado a mis amigos a mi casa, ordenar comida de algún local delicioso y conversar hasta el amanecer, pero el Equipo 8 y el Equipo de Gai-sensei están ocupados con misiones que tienen que ver con los Kages —Sasuke-kun había irrumpido en su reunión junto con el miembro de Akatsuki más peligroso, Uchiha Madara. Se les ha ordenado la protección de los Kages restantes y la coordinación de los planes a futuro respecto a Akatsuki, todo con la ayuda de otros equipos de otras aldeas. El Equipo 7 no fue seleccionado porque se consideró que el juicio de sus integrantes estaba comprometido.

Aunque quisiera reclamar ante tal resolución, no puedo negar que es verdad. Nuestro equipo fue en busca de Sasuke-kun tras la reunión de los Kages, sólo para encontrarlo cubierto en sangre y locura. No nos dedicó mucho tiempo, sin embargo; Madara le había dicho que era mejor retirarse, pese a la clara intención que tenía de enfrentarse a nosotros. Tras él sólo dejó una oración y a una chica malherida, Karin…

—_Buscarme sólo les traerá desdicha y caos._

Incluso cuando podría sonar esperanzador y en pos de evitarnos el sufrimiento, su voz, su cara, su todo nos decía que era al contrario. Su sonrisa prometía hundirnos en el más profundo infierno la próxima vez que cruzáramos caminos.

Pasé los ojos por las ramas cubiertas de retoños nuevamente, volviendo mi mente al presente.

Recordé lo que Sai dijo durante la cena: «así que las flores que regales no deben morir rápido. Eso es sinónimo de debilidad, incluso de un amor que no dura». Estaba leyendo un libro sobre el lenguaje de las flores porque dijo que quería aconsejar a Naruto con las citas, de modo que dejara de ser un inepto —según sus propias palabras— en el tema del amor. Naruto, por supuesto, lo golpeó y repitió que no necesitaba de su ayuda para ser un casanova, y yo reí. Pero ahora eso me pesa en el estómago y no puedo dejar de pensarlo; las Sakura también son flores de corta vida. ¿Significará eso que mis sentimientos no serán capaces de resistir?, ¿es alguna clase de señal?

Mis pensamientos volaron hacia Sasuke-kun.

.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, el sol seguía fuerte y bastante difícil de soportar. La primavera ya se comenzaba a notar de lleno, aunque a veces hacía un frío terrible por las mañanas y por las tardes un calor que parecía de verano; pese al desagradable clima que no me dejaba vestirme, las calles se comenzaron a llenar de un aire más animado. La primavera parecía hacer brotar no sólo hermosas flores, sino las sonrisas de la gente y su buen humor.

Saludé con ánimo a las personas por la calle y me divertí tarareando una canción hasta llegar a la torre del Hokage. Subí las escaleras y me adentré en el despacho rápidamente, porque tenía lugares a los que asistir y andaba corta de tiempo.

—_Tsunade-shishō, no puedo creer que siga durmiendo todavía…_ —hablé mientras abría la puerta, captando la oscuridad del ambiente.

_Un momento_.

Entonces lo noté; lo absurdo de las cosas que había estado viviendo los últimos días me golpeó. Las incongruencias de mi propia historia se hicieron tan consistentes que me sentí mareada de golpe, porque no entendía qué estaba pasando, ni siquiera mis pensamientos fueron capaces de alinearse con coherencia. Tsunade-sama había estado en la celebración de mi cumpleaños, lo cual era imposible. Había caído en coma tras la pelea contra Pain, el antiguo líder de Akatsuki, y aunque estaba estable, no daba signos de querer despertar todavía.

El edificio del Hokage ni siquiera debería estar en pie. Yo… Aún no entiendo por qué, pero esto es un genjutsu.

—_Kai_.

Parpadeé un par de veces. El aire se distorsionó en ondas pequeñas y el genjutsu comenzó a disiparse, desapareciendo la ilusión de Tsunade-sama durmiendo sobre su escritorio y comenzando a verse la realidad. Una exclamación que no pude contener se ahogó en mi garganta, mis ojos y boca uniéndose al abrirse desmesuradamente. Sentí como si hielo me pasara por la columna.

Madara tenía una katana apuntando directo al cuello de mi shishō, que yacía inconsciente sobre una cama de hospital. Comprendí entonces que no me hallaba en los escombros del edificio Hokage, sino que en el hospital de emergencia que se había montado en Konoha tras el ataque de Pain, puesto que el edifico del hospital también se había derrumbado. Algunas casas se habían levantado, pero en general, Konoha seguía en ruinas.

Eso quiere decir que todo lo que vi en el centro, todas esas personas felices, sus locales adornados, sus casas acogedoras… Todo lo que he estado viendo, quién sabe desde cuándo, ha sido una mentira. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo es tan poderoso?

—_¡Aléjate de ella!_

Fue un impulso el gritarle, incluso di un paso, pero sólo necesitó moverse un poco, hacerme consciente nuevamente de quién era él, para dejarme hecha una estatua. La sorpresa había nublado mis sentidos, pero ahora la bruma de mi cabeza comenzaba a despejarse un poco. Era perfectamente consciente de la inmensidad de su chakra —un monstruo que incluso superaba a Pain. El legendario Uchiha Madara…

Por lo mismo, me quedé en mi lugar, con la sangre hirviendo. Pero tenía las manos frías, la boca seca.

Intenté contenerme para no mirarlo desafiante, ya que lo último que quería era provocarlo, pero entonces no pude resistir la urgencia de romper el silencio en mil pedazos, de gritarle que dijera de una vez cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Mas, antes de que pudiera hablar, justo cuando abrí la boca, Shizune ingresó.

—_¡Vete mientras puedas! _—grité con urgencia, notando por el rabillo del ojo que Madara no se movió ni un ápice.

«¿Por qué? _¡¿Por qué?!_…»

Ella me miró extrañada por breves momentos, pero decidió no hacerme caso. Sumida en una confusión tan profunda que no me dejaba moverme, observé en silencio cómo Shizune conversaba alegremente con el viento, como si hubiese alguien de pie detrás de la "mesa del Hokage", que en realidad resultaba ser una cama de hospital. Rió hacia el final, relajada, feliz. Palabras salieron de su boca una y otra vez, pero me sentí incapaz de concentrarme en lo que decía; estaba mareada y el aire me parecía pegajoso, costaba respirarlo.

—_Cuídate, Sakura-chan. ¡Y cuida que Tsunade-sama deje de holgazanear!_

Y salió, así como si nada. Como si sus ojos no hubiesen captado lo que los míos presenciaban, atónitos.

No sabía ni siquiera qué sentir cuando sentí unos pasos calmos detrás de mí.

—_¿Qué buscas?_ —me encontré susurrando sin pensar.

—_Ahora mismo, tú y dos personas más son las únicas que no están bajo el efecto de mi Tsukuyomi Limitado. _—La voz provenía de mi espalda, aunque Madara seguía en la misma posición del principio. Un clon, noté. Me agarró los hombros. De seguro sonrió al sentir cómo estaba temblando, su voz lo delató—_. El resto de Konohagakure vive una pequeña mentira feliz, en donde su Hokage ya ha despertado, y donde Akatsuki ha sido completamente eliminado gracias a los Kages._

—_Pain ha invadido Konoha. La aldea, en realidad, no es más que ruinas… _—musité.

—_Exacto._

«¡Naruto!», es lo único que me siento capaz de pensar. Él es, sin duda alguna, una de las personas que no está bajo esta ilusión. El Bijū dentro de él hace que sea muy poco probable que caiga en un genjutsu. Pero, ¿dónde está? ¿Está seguro? ¿Los momentos que compartimos ayer fueron también una ilusión?

—_¿Qué quieres de mí? _—Tenía miedo. Las manos se me congelaron y luchaba por no temblar. Este hombre delante de mí tenía las vidas de todos mis seres amados en su poder. No, es cierto… no «todas». Sólo existe una persona querida por mí que no es una pieza de su tablero, pero pensar en él no llevará a nada—_. ¿Por qué __«yo» en especial no estoy bajo tu jutsu__?_

Si bien los genjutsus se me dan bien, sé que no soy (y probablemente nunca seré) rival para el más fuerte de los Uchiha, quien posee el Sharingan. Si he roto este genjustu ha sido porque Madara así lo quiso, lo que me lleva a preguntarme sus motivos para necesitar a alguien tan inservible, tan trivial como yo.

—_Ah, hay un lindo día afuera _—dice el clon detrás de mí. Un escalofrío me recorre por lo cercana que suena su voz—_. Harán un festival para recibir la primavera la próxima semana, ¿no es así?_

El clon empujó mi espalda con suavidad, instándome a caminar hacia delante, frente a la cama de hospital donde se encontraba el original. Tragué duro mientras daba cortos pasos, con el poderoso chakra de Madara haciéndome sentir asfixiada.

—_Haruno Sakura… tengo una pequeña misión para ti. _—Levantó la katana del cuello de mi shishō, apuntándola hacia mí con lentitud—_. No querrás que la gente preciada para ti muera, ¿o me equivoco?_

* * *

—¿Y es eso todo lo que recuerdas de la historia?

Aunque el propósito era real, la historia que le contaría a él debía ser falsa.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios. Había mentido nuevamente, pero esta vez era vital que lo hiciera. Claramente no podía contarle a Sasuke-kun y a sus aliados que Uchiha Madara me había asignado una misión que involucraba asesinar a mi antiguo compañero —a aquel por el cual todavía latía mi corazón. Había cambiado la historia en su totalidad, diciendo que Madara había atacado Konoha cuando el Equipo 7 de ahora aún no llegaba de vuelta de la reunión de los Kages.

Madara no quería fallas en su plan, por lo que nos había tendido una emboscada al llegar, dándonos la premisa de que Konoha ya era suya: un genjutsu afectaba a todo aquel que viviera dentro de los límites de la aldea y sólo nosotros faltábamos para la fiesta. Yo, inventé, pude escapar gracias a que Naruto y los demás habían luchado por mí, siendo sus últimas palabras para mí: "encuentra a Sasuke".

Sasuke-kun analizó lo que le dije en silencio. Tenía sentido, y lo sabía. Cuántas veces ya había practicado aquella farsa.

—Sí. Eso fue lo que pasó.

_Soy la mejor del Equipo 7 mintiendo._

* * *

Conque «encuentra a Sasuke», eh.

La historia tiene sentido. La última vez que había visto a Madara fue (sin contar la vez que le avisé de la incorporación de Sakura) en aquel puente donde di término a la plaga llamada Danzō, así que había perdido su pista desde ahí. No es como si me importara tampoco, pero no me agrada que se haya comenzado a inmiscuir en los asuntos de Konoha.

Su destrucción me pertenece a mí a mí a mí. Sólo a mí. Solamente yo tengo el derecho de que su sangre escurra por mis manos, de que se deslice por mis dedos y me pinte las yemas de éstos. Es lo único en esta vida que me sigue perteneciendo.

—Sí. Eso fue lo que pasó —corroboró ella sin titubeos.

—Tiene sentido —admití a la ligera. No quería que ella viera cuánto me pesaba hacerlo—. No obstante, ya les dije que buscarme sólo les traerá desdicha y caos. —La miré directo a sus ojos—. Cumplo mis promesas. Por lo mismo, ya puedes ir desechando esa idea de que te ayudaré a…

—No quiero tu ayuda —interrumpió—. Te dije que he huido de Konoha para estar a tu lado, y es así. Permaneceré junto a ti.

Suigetsu y Juugo no habían tomado parte en la conversación. Bien, al menos aún conocían su lugar, pese a que sentía sus insistentes miradas sobre nosotros, los únicos que tomaron asiento en aquella mesa.

—Que Naruto se haya ido no quiere decir que yo lo reemplazaré para ti. Quita esa idea de tu cabeza y conoce tu lugar. Sigues viva sólo porque me eres útil… y eso no durará por siempre.

Si cree por un segundo que no he captado su intención pseudo oculta de que la ayude, está muy equivocada. Finalmente sus movimientos comienzan a tener sentido; claro que ha sido motivada por la esperanza. A ella y a Naruto les encanta el concepto idiota de esperar lo inesperado, de que hay bondad entre la mierda de la vida.

Destruiré ese ideal tan infantil.

—Lo sé —susurra apenas, bajando la cabeza.

—Lo sabes —reitero sin notarlo.

Mis pensamientos rondan sobre la conexión entre Sakura y Madara, es el único cabo suelto que va quedando. Ella no da luces de conocerlo realmente, pero él ha insistido en que la mantenga con vida, de lo contrario, se apoderará de lo que me pertenece: destruir Konoha. ¿Hay algo que no me está contando? Por supuesto que ha omitido cosas, pero su historia _es_ verosímil. Pero Madara, pieza fundamental del juego, no cuenta con un rol protagónico en ella…

Aunque está la posibilidad de que Madara no quiera que la mate porque de ese modo puede controlar a Naruto. ¿Y qué pinta ese imbécil en toda esta historia? Mierda… ¿A qué bando cree que está jugando Madara? El pensamiento de que ha creado su propio bando, uno que dista de Akatsuki, de Konoha, de mí, un bando aún más poderoso que los tres anteriores, me taladra la cabeza y hace que quiera masajear mis sienes. No tengo ánimos de lidiar con algo tan peligroso como tener a ese hombre de enemigo. Que sea el mundo entero, pero _no_ él.

Aun así, hay algo que no calza con su historia. Algo que Sakura ha omitido adrede y de lo que recién me doy cuenta. Me estoy volviendo lento, ¿cómo he dejado que ella casi se salga con la suya?

—Danzō está muerto. Tsunade está en coma. Naruto posiblemente también lo esté —dije, aunque no sé si esperaba que el idiota estuviera en coma o en el otro mundo. Miré a Sakura y la sentí temblar, porque ella sabía qué pregunta venía—. Entonces, ¿quién es el Hokage?

Alza un poco el mentón y me mira directamente, con los ojos brillantes. Por primera vez, veo odio en sus ojos tan puros.

Aunque me plazca ver corrompidos hasta el último ápice de esos orbes, aunque me regocije con el solo pensamiento de que no soy el único tentado por la venganza, las dos palabras que ella dice, el nombre que se forma, me producen una sensación amarga en la boca, un peso muerto en el estómago.

_Ese traidor hijo de puta._

—Uchiha Madara.

* * *

—Eh, Sakura.

La voz de Suigetsu es completamente diferente a la de Naruto, pero sin duda alguna me hace recordar a mi compañero de equipo. Parece que tiene la costumbre de reír sin ninguna contemplación, a carcajadas si lo considera necesario, incluso frente al líder de Taka. Suigetsu no le teme a Sasuke-kun. Le dirige la palabra sin ningún respeto y lo trata sin honoríficos; no pierde la oportunidad de reírse de él, ni aunque la mirada que le dirige después sea de las más peligrosas que he visto en él; lo trata de compañero, lo toca sin mayores contemplaciones, abrazándolo con descaro al pasarle la mano sobre los hombros, señalándole qué está mal sin titubear ni un segundo. No es Naruto, pero tiene algo en él que lo evoca; quizás es esa rebeldía tan innata contra Sasuke-kun, la naturalidad con que lo trata. A su lado, no hay Uchiha Sasuke, el genio ni Uchiha Sasuke, el traidor. Al lado de Naruto tampoco lo había.

De seguro Sasuke-kun lo vio también.

—Dime.

De seguro fue eso lo que lo hizo incluirlo en su equipo.

—Tengo curiosidad —soltó, sentándose en el borde de su cama de nuestro cuarto. La reunión había terminado y Sasuke-kun había dictaminado que nos dispersáramos, ya que deseaba estar solo. La habitación era pequeña y sombría, ya que las paredes de concreto estaban desnudas y agrietadas y la única fuente de luz era una pequeña ventana en un extremo superior. La guarida era subterránea, por lo que la ventana quedaba a los pies de cualquier transeúnte curioso. Tenía dos camas sin sábanas separadas por escasos pasos y pegadas a las paredes, y una puerta en la pared restante—. Sé que conozco ahora tu historia con Konoha… Eso de que ahora incluso quien fue tu sensei sea tu enemigo es una mierda, y tampoco puedes saber qué le pasó a ese chico Naruto, por lo que debiste recurrir a Sasuke. —Me miró de lleno—. Pero… ¿no quieres salvarlos?

Curiosidad, eh. No es que _no_ le crea, es que, en el mundo ninja, todo tiene un doble propósito; bajo la sonrisa simplona que trae, sé que tiene intenciones ocultas —todo el mundo las tiene. Somos ninjas, y el aprovecharnos es nuestra razón de ser.

Lo más probable es que aún esté evaluando si soy de fiar.

—¿Por qué estás con Sasuke-kun? —evadí. Él emitió un pequeño «¿huh?», ya que, al parecer, lo tomé por sorpresa—. Por la manera en la que hablaste, dabas a entender que el salvar a mis amigos y el recurrir a Sasuke-kun no eran ideas compatibles. Sasuke-kun no te parece alguien de confianza. ¿Por qué estás a su lado, entonces?

Suigetsu me miró en silencio e inexpresivo mientras hablaba, lo cual me dificultó intentar entender qué pensaba. Me confundió aún más cuando rompió en una risilla entre sus curiosos dientes afilados.

—Vaya, vaya, ¡qué seria eres, Sakura! El hecho de que Sasuke es un ser peligroso no es secreto para nadie, menos para ti, quien ha vivido momentos escabrosos con ese bastardo. Temerle es sensato, y es algo que incluso tú haces. Ambos sabemos que Sasuke nos desechará sin mayores miramientos en cuanto le dejemos de ser útiles. De eso se trata en este mundo, ¿no? De ser útiles el máximo tiempo posible y de entender que nadie es realmente irremplazable.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —Me senté en su cama, intrigada por las razones que movían a Suigetsu. No las lograba entender del todo y no se me había pasado el hecho de que él todavía no contestaba mi pregunta—. ¿Por qué has elegido vivir así, con la premisa de que algún día serás botado como la basura? ¿Por qué no vivir de otro modo?

—Sasuke no es lo peor que puedes encontrar, incluso cuando así lo parezca; hay gente aún más peligrosa y de menos fiar que él. Y yo también tengo mis sueños, sabes… Cosas que no podré lograr si no estoy al lado de Sasuke. —Calló unos momentos, pero luego habló al ver que yo no lo hacía, como si se hubiese quedado con las ganas de agregar algo más—. Y, Sakura… ¿crees de verdad que la gente puede elegir? —Su sonrisa terminó por borrarse—. Me ensuciaré las manos con toda clase de porquería si es necesario para conseguir lo que quiero.

El solo discurso de este chico haría que la sangre le hirviera a Naruto. Intenté no sonreír cuando pensé que aquel idiota, sin duda alguna, le hubiese dicho que cuando fuera Hokage, se encargaría de cambiar el mundo en el que vivimos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Me da una corta mirada desconfiada. Inflo un moflete—. ¡Vamos, tú _sí_ sabes qué es lo que yo quiero!

—¡Waah, qué cara más mona! No me puedo resistir si una chica linda como tú me lo pide de ese modo~. —Hay una pausa en la que el semblante de él cambia tanto que pareciera que he comenzado a hablar con otra persona—. Quiero la espada de Hoshigaki Kisame. Quiero volverme un espadachín de la niebla. Quiero ser su líder, de hecho.

Bajé la mirada tras el denso silencio que se forma entre ambos. Aquella es una declaración sincera y espontánea, lo sé porque Suigetsu habla lentamente, como si pensara entre palabras qué decir, y no me mira en absoluto. Le quiero decir que gracias por confiar, pero lo que sale de mis labios es algo mucho más sincero; es, también, una declaración.

—La única forma de salvarlos es derrotar a Uchiha Madara.

Suigetsu se inclina un poco, buscando mis ojos, pero no lo miraré. No quiero encontrar en ellos lástima.

—Sabes que es el aliado de Sasuke, ¿no? —dice muy suavemente, demasiado para ser Suigetsu.

Me está compadeciendo.

—Sasuke-kun es la última esperanza que tengo —respondo en un hilo de voz, más para mi interior que para él. Necesito convencerme más a mí que a él.

La pequeña risa que suelta Suigetsu me hace volver la vista hacia él.

—Tienes que tener cuidado con esa cosa de la esperanza, eh… Los ilusos que gustan de alimentarse de ella terminan muriendo de hambre en poco tiempo.

* * *

Estoy de espaldas a la pared, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Iba a buscar a Sakura, pero antes de lograrlo, capté parte de la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Suigetsu. Por lo que se veía, ninguno de los dos había tenido problemas con compartir habitación y parecía que se llevaban. Decidí escuchar qué conversaban, para ver si Sakura rompía su teatro con él.

Luego de aquella frase insulsa de Suigetsu sobre la esperanza, decidí que había oído suficientes desvaríos, por lo que abrí la puerta sin más. No en vano me había dirigido hacia aquel lado de la guarida, así que mejor cumplir mi cometido rápido.

Una parte de mí, sin embargo, quiso chistar con ira —Sakura era buena en lo que hacía.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

La sorpresa es real cuando abro la puerta de la habitación que les designé. No quise pensar mucho en qué significaba aquella cercanía tan cómplice en la que los encontré sumergidos. Suigetsu balbuceó algo sin sentido como «Te juro que no estábamos tirando» , pero mis ojos están fijos sólo en Sakura. Al parecer ella lo nota, porque sus mejillas se le colorean y luce un tanto nerviosa. Sin importarme aquel detalle insignificante, le anuncio:

—Mañana entrenarás conmigo.

El solo pensamiento de estar a solas con ella me hace sonreír, pero no es algo que le mostraré a ellos. Yo sólo…

Deseo _tanto_ que se equivoque…

* * *

Vidas restantes:  
_3_

* * *

**N!A:**

Les voy a ser sincera: Sakura está jugando un juego peligroso. ¿Saben por qué? Porque no está jugando al 100% por ningún bando, está paseándose por ambos y todos sabemos que cuando alguien juega tan insistentemente con fuego, las posibilidades de que se queme son altísimas. Sakura ha creado su propio bando. Los próximos capítulos nos dirán quién es quien se quema.

Sasuke y Sakura son nuestros narradores principales, por lo que verán mucho de sus pensamientos respecto al otro.

Sakura es una de las personas que _no _está bajo el genjutsu de Madara/Tobi/Obito, entonces** ¿quiénes son los otros dos?** Sakura sospecha que Naruto es uno. ¿Ustedes qué creen?

Sé que me demoro en actualizar, pero al menos les prometo una** actualización mensual.** Las cosas comenzarán a moverse desde este punto (en lo personal considero este capítulo un poco flojo pero necesario), porque ya se ha explicado un poco de la historia, aunque sé que aún es confuso _—es _la idea; pero no se engañen que queda mucho que explicar todavía y todo cobrará sentido. El próximo capítulo **tendrá muchos momentos entre Sasuke y Sakura**, ¡así que esperen por él! :D Como ya he dicho, las actualizaciones se ven en mi perfil. **Por favor, ¡no se queden callados y digan qué les pareció el capítulo!** Cada review es como un tesoro y es una gran recompensa. Por cierto, si no les he contestado los reviews, díganme.

¡Saludos y gracias por su apoyo!


End file.
